Les véritables motivations d'un fier guerrier
by Ayuminata
Summary: N'avez-vous jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière les pensées du Guerrier de la Lumière, quelles étaient ses véritables motivations? Découvrez ce qui motive ce fidèle guerrier grâce à ce petit texte, bonne lecture à tous : Pas de violence, ni de sexe, juste un petit discours de pensées


_**Titre: Les véritables motivations d'un fier guerrier**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Square Enix**_

_**Salut tout le monde, me revoici pour une nouvelle histoire bien plus courte cette fois, car il n'y a pas de chapitres et le texte ne sera pas bien long. Il s'agit donc des pensées profondes d'un personnage de Dissidia Final Fantasy, un personnage détesté par beaucoup de fans à ce que j'ai pu constater, le Guerrier de la Lumière. J'espère donc que ce petit texte ****vous fera**** regarder le guerrier sous un autre angle, sinon je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

_Je n'ai pas de nom. Ou du moins, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne me souviens plus qui je suis ni d'où je viens, ni même les nombreuses batailles perdues ainsi que mes compagnons. On se réveille d'un étrange sommeil qui nous a paru très long et l'on s'aperçoit que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y en a d'autres tous aussi mystérieux les uns les autres et nous devons reprendre le combat contre nos pires ennemis afin de sauver le monde en péril. Mais passons…_

_Oui, je me suis autoproclamé leader du groupe. Non pas pour faire le prétentieux ni pour montrer ma puissance, mais uniquement parce que Cosmos voue une confiance sans faille en ma personne et donc, je me devais de faire le maximum pour m'entendre avec les autres combattants et les guider comme il se doit. Ils ont chacun un but et ce but ne pourra être atteint qu'une fois le conflit entre le chaos et l'harmonie achevé. Certains prennent les armes pour que l'on ne se batte plus, d'autres veulent atteindre leur rêve, d'autres encore veulent se souvenir de leurs mondes d'origine et de leurs anciens compagnon…_

_Moi, j'ai un but précis. Tout le monde pense que je fais ça pour mettre un terme au conflit, un point c'est tout. Ils n'y sont pas tout à fait. Ce que je voudrais vraiment après ce conflit, c'est me souvenir de tout et retrouver mon monde ainsi que mes amis, car je sais et j'en ai la conviction, j'ai connu des gens qui partageaient le même but que moi. Depuis que je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire de l'Ordre, j'essayais sans relâche de me souvenir mais sans succès. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de protéger moi-même Cosmos pensant que c'était le seul moyen de me rappeler de mon monde. Cela n'a pas marché. J'ai souvent fait route seul, me renfermant sur moi-même et me demandant quand est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me souvenir de tout._

_Pourquoi je n'en n'ai jamais parlé aux autres? Parce que je pensais que leur faire part de ce but serait une sorte d'égoïsme et de trahison vis-à-vis d'eux. Egoïsme parce que je ne pense qu'à moi dans cette histoire puisqu'il s'agit de retrouver la mémoire et trahison parce que si je leur parlais de mes compagnons d'avant ils se seraient sentis mal à l'aise et auraient pensé que je ne leur faisait pas confiance. Après tout, c'était quelque chose de crucial ici. La confiance… Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés, nous ne pouvions pas savoir si nous pouvions croire les uns aux autres et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais je m'égare._

_C'est pour ces raisons que je faisais croire à mes neuf autres compagnons de ce monde que mon seul et unique but était de mettre un terme au conflit des dieux. Mais ceci était un mensonge et je n'en suis pas fier. Je voulais tellement croire en cette lueur d'espoir dans mon cœur, cet espoir de retrouver mon monde que je n'ai pas remarquer à quel point mes camarades se faisaient du souci pour moi. Cela m'a touché. Nous avons beau ne pas nous connaître, nous restons unis et croyons les uns aux autres._

_Je pense que quelque part ils avaient tant confiance en moi qu'ils n'ont jamais protesté du fait que je sois leur pseudo-leader. Car, c'est vrai que je l'ai été sans trop le vouloir ou qu'à moitié. Le chef de groupe… Il doit savoir faire face à tous les problèmes et protéger ses compagnons même si pour cela il doit y laisser la vie. J'étais comblé même si je ne le montrais pas de cette confiance. De mon côté, je leur ai moi-même fait confiance jusqu'à la fin. Lorsque je retournerais dans mon monde (si jamais cela arrive un jour) je ne les oublierais jamais. Nous serons toujours connectés par cette lumière qui guide nos cœurs sur la bonne voie._

_Ainsi, voici mes véritables objectifs: mettre un terme au conflit, me souvenir de mon monde d'origine et de mes anciens compagnons, être un bon leader de groupe, faire confiance en chacun de mes camarade et… Ne plus jamais les oublier où que je sois et quoi qu'il arrive._

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espères que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu :D**_


End file.
